dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moon's Tree
Formerly known as Moon Dungeon. Location is found at 29,6 in The Forbidden Jungle. Access Entry requires giving a Moon's Tree Key to Servant of Moon, which is consumed. Rooms Room 1 * Ambusher, level 92 * Greedovore, level 92 * Ambusher, level 92 * Domoizelle, level 92 (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Dostrogo, level 92 (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Greedovore, level 92 (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Dostrogo, level 92 (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Glukoko, level 92 (total level: x) Room 2 * Glukoko, level 94 * Glukoko, level 94 * Greedovore, level 94 * Ambusher, level 94 (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Glukoko, level 94 (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Domoizelle, level 94 (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Dostrogo, level 94 (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Dostrogo, level 94 (total level: x) Room 3 * Dostrogo, level 96 * Dostrogo, level 96 * Glukoko, level 96 * Greedovore, level 96 (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Dostrogo, level 96 (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Glukoko, level 96 (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Ambusher, level 96 (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Domoizelle, level 96 (total level: x) Room 4 * Greedovore, level 98 * Greedovore, level 98 * Dostrogo, level 98 * Domoizelle, level 98 (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Greedovore, level 98 (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Dostrogo, level 98 (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Ambusher, level 98 (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Glukoko, level 98 (total level: x) Room 5 * Moon, level 100 * Domoizelle, level 100 * Dostrogo, level 100 * Glukoko, level 100 (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Greedovore, level 100 (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Greedovore, level 100 (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Domoizelle, level 100 (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Ambusher, level 100 (total level: x) Rewards Upon completing the dungeon players will receive the spell Moon Hammer. It is also the only place to find Moon and Domoizelle. Related Achievements * Moon In The Mist * One Small Step For Man History ; The information here is no longer accurate in-game, it is simply kept for historical reasons. used to have only 1 room with Moon and an untraditional method of entrance: To get to Moon each of your team needs the following: * The four Carapaces dropped from turtles on Moon Island: 1 Red Carapace, 1 Blue Carapace, 1 Green Carapace, 1 Yellow Carapace (you will need them again every time you go). * 70 Kokokonuts (it is advisable to bring more in case you make wrong turns). * A Kanniball Mask (you only have to get this once). Once all members of your team has those items, enter The Deep Moon Jungle then begin to head west, be careful though as the monsters there are aggressive (about 1-3 squares aggro). Keep heading southwest until you get to the Kanniball Chef near a purple cauldron, which is at (31,6). Talk to him and he will take all of your shells, as well as taking you over a map. You then need to head south until you get to Kanniball Mask (NPC) at (31,8). Equip your Kanniball Mask and talk to him, he will then send you through to The Road to Moon.